The 80th Hunger Games
by LemonadeMouther
Summary: The Rebellion failed, and the Capitol's wrath is back with a new, bloodthirsty edition of the Hunger Games...T for being the Hunger Games. 28 SPOTS OPEN!
1. Introduction

Hey hey hey people out there in FanFiction! It's me, LemonadeMouther, and I'm here with my first story ever! :D I wanna write a SYOT for the 80th Hunger Games. Let's think about it: What if the rebellion had failed and Katniss and Peeta had been arrested by the Capitol? Well, the Hunger Games would be kept on going, but this time as bloodthirsty and maddening as ever!

Wait, I know what you're thinking...oh, do you want to participate? Well you can! Because this is a SYOT (Sumbit Your Own Tribute) and you can very well send me a tribute (review please, I don't check PMs often) to get them into the Hunger Games. There's Districts 1-14, and I'll explain about them below, after the form:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District (First and second preference please):**

**Appearance (Be descriptive!):**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Girlfriend/Boyfriend?:**

**Talents:**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**If reaped, reaction:**

**If volunteered, reason:**

**Token:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Alliance?:**

**Romance?:**

**Arena Strategy:**

**Training Strategy:**

**Interview Strategy:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Anything else I might have missed?:**

****PLEASE NO MARY SUES/GARY STUES! I HATE THEM AND THEY WILL BE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY BEHEADED IN THE BLOODBATH! I don't want Peeta/Katniss/Finnick/Rue clones either, please...and original, weird characters will be better considered than plain average ones^^

Anyways, let's get moving into how I'll write the story! Once I get my twenty-eight babies, I'll write their names down into pieces of paper and I'll take four of them out for the Reapings. Then, I'll take four more for the train rides, four more for the trainings, four more for the interview, four more for the night before the games and four more for the Bloodbath. Then I'll start picking random characters for the Arena, and they'll slowly die one by one...until there's just one left! :D

So here you have the districts and their industry...

**District 1: Luxury Objects (Career District)**

**District 2: Weaponry (Career District)**

**District 3: Technology**

**District 4: Fishing (Career District)**

**District 5: Energy**

**District 6: Medicine**

**District 7: Lumber**

**District 8: Textiles**

**District 9: Food processing**

**District 10: Livestock**

**District 11: Agriculture**

**District 12: Mining**

**District 13: Nuclear Power**

**District 14: Ice-Making**

I think that's pretty much all for now. Good luck and let the Hunger Games begin!

Peace,

-LemonadeMouther.


	2. First Update!

**Okay, first update! Here I have four tributes, that's awesome! I need twenty-four more which will be listed right now!**

****District 1

Girl:

Boy: Alexandrite Rivera (xRynn) ~ Alex is 18 and a boy who has been forced as a career by her parents ever since she was really young. However, he's anything but the average career. Quiet and methodical, he hopes to get over the Games and come back to District One.

District 2

Girl: Venitrice Rutter (KayliBunnay) ~ She's 17 and she's a rather tomboyish girl who lost her brother in the Hunger Games. She likes joking around and is a talented fighter but will not join the career pack.

Boy:

District 3

Girl:

Boy: Allister Walnut (Nikki-TDI) ~ He's a 14-year-old boy who's rather geeky but strong-willed and decided, he won't hesitate to protect the ones he loves, although strength and some kinds of weapons might not be his forte.

District 4

Girl:

Boy:

District 5

Girl:

Boy:

District 6

Girl:

Boy:

District 7

Girl:

Boy:

District 8

Girl:

Boy:

District 9

Girl:

Boy:

District 10

Girl:

Boy:

District 11

Girl:

Boy:

District 12

Girl:

Boy:

District 13

Girl: Aletea "Ally" Derrick (Mine) ~ Ally is a fifteen-year-old who's the only descendant of a family of survivors who lived in D13. Strong-willed but not really skilled at physical strength, she thinks being reaped is the worst that has happened to her in her whole life. By the way, SHE WILL NOT WIN! xD

Boy:

District 14

Girl:

Boy:

**Soo, I still need: **

**Girls: D1, D3.**

**Boy: D2, D13.**

**Both: D4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 14.**

**I'll update as soon as I get a few more reviews~ please keep tributes coming, I like the ones I've got so far! :)**

**Peace,**

**-LemonadeMouther.**


End file.
